Hasta luego
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: El silencio solo empeora el ruido de su mente, sus pensamientos son conflictivos como 2 gatos peleando sobre el techo.


Hasta luego…

Es cerca de media noche y Katsuki no puede dormir, incluso si es una persona con un horario estricto de sueño, hoy en particular, su mente no parece callarse y no lo hará. Los eventos de aquellos días se repiten cuál disco rayado, convirtiéndose en una sinfonía molesta.

El silencio solo empeora el ruido de su mente, sus pensamientos son conflictivos como 2 gatos peleando sobre el techo.

Da otra vuelta a la cama, mirando hacia a la pared, cierra los ojos en busca de una calma que no obtendrá, no esta noche y definitivamente no las siguientes. Como si nubes tormentosas se posaran sobre un cielo claro, sin darle paso a la luz del sol.

Su puerta se abre y se cierra con un sonido suave, como si la intención de la otra persona no fuera despertarlo, los pasos en el piso son tan tímidos y calmos, que por un momento no los reconoce, porque nunca espera que vinieran de esa persona.

Su cama se hunde un poco.

—Bakugo ¿estas despierto? —la voz suave le susurra en el oído, el aroma de la vainilla le llena las fosas nasales, dejando un toque amargoso, por lo temeroso que esta el omega.

Se queja cuando un dedo suave le pica la mejilla en busca de despertarlo, se mueve un poco fingiendo que duerme.

—Katsuki —la voz suena un poco quebrada.

—¿qué quieres?—gruñe espesando su aroma, de forma territorial.

—Yo…lo siento, no quería molestarte, es solo que…no puedo dormir.

—Cuenta putos borregos y déjame en paz.

—¿Estas molesto?—la pregunta sale sobrando, porque ha decir verdad, ni él mismo puede decir aquello, el enojo siempre ha sido su forma natural para lidiar con todo, pero hoy, hoy no está seguro—¿Es por qué les mentí?

—Jódete—gruñe.

—No puedo disculparme por eso, supongo que estas molesto de saber que compartes clase con un estúpido omega—Finalmente suspira, y se levanta dispuesto a echar a Kaminari por la fuerza si es necesario.

—Vete—la voz le sale sorprendentemente calma, no encuentra la fuerza para gritar, su voz es contenida por el maldito nudo en la garganta.

Kaminari de pronto parece perdido, como si no supiera que hacer, aún con la tenue luz de las farolas entrando por la ventana, no puede ver su expresión, pero la forma en que mueve los brazos para abrazarse a si mismo le dice mucho.

—Yo quería pedirte algo—la voz se le escucha rota—mañana me iré, nunca más me volverás a ver ni a saber de mí.

Katsuki lo sabe, a partir de mañana Kaminari no será más que un mal sueño, un recuerdo amargo que dejará una cicatriz permanente en la clase, cuando sus compañeros miren su asiento vacío.

—Sé que mi celo ya paso y que probablemente te doy mucho asco, p-pero…—solloza quedito—no quiero que alguien que no conozco me quite…esto—está llorando, Katsuki lo sabe a pesar de que la oscuridad no lo deja verlo.

Kaminari se arrodilla junto a su cama para inclinar su cuello y exponerlo en una pose de sumisión, el collar anti-mordidas brilla en la oscuridad de la noche y resalta por el pálido cuello. El solo verlo le enferma, Katsuki sabe que es una bofetada de realidad, pero esta noche no necesita realidad, solo la seguridad que le da el dulce sueño de que mañana todo será una pesadilla y Denki seguirá en la clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Por favor alfa—la petición está clara y Katsuki sabe que podría echarlo con facilidad, que solo debe negarse, pero no puede, nunca ha podría.

Arrugando la nariz por lo amargo que se ha tornado el olor a vainilla tira del collar suavemente, sin afán de lastimarlo y lo atrae hacia él.

—Katsuki—murmura a lo que Kaminari da un respingo.

—¿qué? —pregunta confundido.

—Soy Katsuki, no alfa ni ninguna otra mierda, esta noche no—Kaminari se levanta tembloroso y se acerca a él, lo abraza y solloza quedito.

—Kacchan—le murmura pese a las lagrimas con una diminuta sonrisa.

—No tientes a tu suerte, estúpido—murmura.

Tienen que permanecer callados, silenciosos, para no despertar sus conciencias que apelan al sentido común para decirle que eso es un error, que esta muy mal lo que hacen, que aquí en medio de la noche lo que hacen es un pecado, que no habrá forma de revertirlo nunca.

Las manos de Denki están frías y temblorosas, pero lo tocan con suavidad y seguridad, como queriendo memorizar cada recoveco de su cuerpo, su mejilla mojada por las lagrimas se pega a su cara y en otro momento le molestaría, lo empujaría y le diría que no le unte sus asquerosos mocos, pero hoy, quiere ser honesto.

Con sus manos limpia las lagrimas y lame con suavidad del níveo cuello, sintiendo el estremecimiento del otro, desata el collar y lo tira a un lado, pero Kaminari no protesta, lo deja ser, no se queja cuando muerde suavemente, no lo suficiente para marcarlo, pero si para dejar su piel con moretones.

Denki se arma de valor y lo besa, al principio solo como superficialmente, pero cuando no es apartado profundiza el beso. Y Bakugo lo deja, él mismo regresa el beso, exploran sus bocas como territorios nuevos a conquistar.

Y aquello termina con la poca cordura de ambos, dejan que los instintos los guíen, la ropa sobra y cae en el piso para ser olvidada, sus manos y bocas exploran el cuerpo del otro, encendiendo llamas en su piel, que no se apagan, todo es nuevo y extraño, se mueven por inercia, porque sus cuerpos así lo piden, la fricción y los roces causan una sensación placentera que solo los invita a continuar.

Buscan más y más de ese placer desbordante, se sostienen con fuerza como si eso impidiera que el otro se fuera, se marcan con los dedos y las bocas, moretones quedan aquí y allá, las uñas dejan un rastro rojo y vivo en sus pieles, un recordatorio de que esa noche existió.

Esa noche son humanos, más humanos que nunca, solo dos personas compartiendo un momento íntimo, sus quejidos son callados a besos, susurros de promesas vacías que no se olvidarán cuando llegue la mañana, en ese pecado compartido en forma de secreto.

Jadeos en busca de aire, que no llega, el no es imprescindible en ese momento, sus cuerpos no parecen necesitarlo cuando el placer es tanto, los dedos de Katsuki marcan las caderas de Denki, quién no parece quejarse dejando la marca de sus uñas a través de la espalda del rubio cenizo.

Katsuki siempre se preguntó que le veía la gente de bueno a esta actividad, es pegajoso y húmedo, pero carajo no quiere parar, no puede hacerlo, no cuando se siente tan bien ¿cómo algo que esta tan mal, puede sentirse así de bien?

Se pregunta si por disfrutar de aquello lo hace un villano, pero el pensamiento se olvidó tan rápido como vino, opacado por el sucio sonido del choque de caderas y la cama pegando a la pared. A estas alturas ya alguien más debió de darse cuenta, pero no los interrumpen, incluso si la puerta no tiene puesto el seguro, nadie entra, duermen a través del ruido suponen.

Cuando llegan al final, el nudo que les impide separarse les hace darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, pero ninguno se queja, solo se quedan ahí, existiendo al lado del otro, mientras regulan sus respiraciones.

—Gracias—murmura Denki.

La noche queda en silencio.

.

A la mañana siguiente Katsuki se despierta solo con una nota, cerca del despertador, su cama se siente fría, no debería molestarle, pero lo hace.

Se pone el uniforme y usa sus supresores y algo de perfume para disimular el olor que se mezcla con el suyo, sale de su habitación, sin mirar a su cama, deja las sabanas intactas, a pesar de que debería cambiarlas.

Llega tarde a clase, pero Aizawa no está, en su lugar Midnight está sentada en el escritorio, pero no dice nada, la tensión se siente, a lo lejos Mina llora apoyada en sus brazos, pero nadie se acerca, todos tienen esa expresión abatida en el rostro.

—Kacchan—el estúpido Deku lo mira con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas y él solo le gruñe, no quiere su maldita compasión—Se lo llevaron y no le permitieron despedirse.

—¿Y?—contesta con frialdad, pero Deku no lo molesta más.

Los días pasan hasta que aquello queda olvidado, la U.A. crea un sistema especial para omegas, es la primera escuela en hacerlo, seguida por Shiketsu, la prensa se les va encima, pero pronto pasa ante otro chisme jugoso que tienen en mente.

El gobierno toma represalias, pese a eso hay un gran avance en las leyes, un omega no puede ser un héroe, pero pueden estudiar en la clase general.

Buscan a Denki sin resultado, sus registros se pierden luego de ser abandonado por 3 alfas diferentes, no vuelven a saber de él.

Atrás solo una nota queda…

_Hasta luego…_

_._

Katsuki mira con aburrimiento las hojas del caso en el que esta trabajando, ahora que es un héroe las cosas han cambiado mucho, en noches así prefiere encerrarse en su oficina que regresar a su casa, nunca admitirá que se siente demasiado solitaria.

No puede evitar pensar en aquella noche, ahora más maduro y con los años que han pasado no puede evitar sentirse estúpido, si tan solo hubiera hablado, si hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que realmente lo iba a echar de menos…

Tanto días pasan y no puede olvidar esa noche, la sueña y la revive en su mente una y otra vez, el suave olor a vainilla se esfumado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Suspira y bebe su café ahora frio, pero no hace nada por volverlo a calentar, sigue revisando el plan y el caso, sobre trafico de omegas, siempre ha tenido la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero duda que eso pase, cada día es un día más desperdiciado.

.

El dueño del lugar es llevado inconsciente por la policía, mientras los demás se encargan de sacar a los omegas del prostíbulo, la misión ha sido un éxito y vencer a todos esos hijos de puta fue demasiado fácil.

Se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando lo escucha.

—¿Kacchan? O ¿debería decir Ground Zero?

Ese tono burlón, lo conoce, se da la vuelta y lo ve…

* * *

N/A: ¿qué pasa conmigo y los finales abiertos?

No puedo creer que al final terminé escribiendo esto, quería un BakuKami angustioso, y la verdad esto terminaba con el "hasta luego", pero no me resistí darles un final más o menos feliz.


End file.
